


Just A Dream

by katling



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bliss dreams can be weird, Gen, Humor, because there are too many plot holes in FCND, it was all a dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 03:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katling/pseuds/katling
Summary: This fic has been sitting on my computer for ages and I finally finished it off tonight. It’s basically my headcanon regarding the end of Far Cry 5 and the events of Far Cry: New Dawn - that everything from about midway through the final confrontation with Joseph onwards was nothing more than a bizarre Bliss dream.





	Just A Dream

Deputy Aaron Cartwright let out a low groan as he swam slowly and painfully back to consciousness. 

“Deputy?”

Aaron forced his eyes open then blinked several times before the blur in front of him resolved itself into an actual person. “Tracey?”

The relief on Tracey’s face was obvious. “Yeah. Thank goodness. We weren’t sure whether you were going to make it out of the Bliss intact this time. With all the exposure you’ve had and with what Jacob did to you…” She shook her head. “It’s a damn miracle.”

Aaron blinked owlishly and then struggled to sit up. Tracey lurched forward to help him and within a few minutes, he was sitting comfortably in the bed in the Hope County Jail. He scrubbed his face with one hand as his mind continued to clear. “What the hell happened?”

“What do you remember?”

“I remember going to face Joseph,” Aaron replied. “He carried on with his usual rubbish then… he had everyone. Not you but the Sheriff, Hudson, Pratt, Adelaide, Sharky and the others. Said I could walk away and he’d let them go. When I refused, he tipped over a few vats of Bliss and things got really weird.”

Tracey had been nodding to what he was saying. “Yeah, that tallies with what everyone else says happened. It’s after Joseph spilled the Bliss that everyone’s accounts go a bit haywire. Everything from trippy meadows and fields to some sort of shit that Jacob might have liked to nuclear holocaust.”

“I got the nuclear holocaust with the lot,” Aaron replied. He shook his head. “And by the lot I mean with weirdo post-apocalypse shit as well.”

Tracey looked amused. “Yeah? How weird?”

“Hurk had a kid,” Aaron replied in a complete deadpan and had the delight of seeing Tracey’s face go completely blank.

“He _what_? Like… he was the actual father?”

“Yep,” Aaron replied. “Though the kid was mostly being raised by Sharky.”

Tracey stared at him for a moment then burst out laughing. The sound got the attention of whoever was outside the door and a moment later it opened to reveal the Sheriff. He looked between the laughing Tracey and Aaron grinning wryly on the bed and chuckled before coming over.

“Good to see you up and awake, Rook,” he said with a nod. “You’re the last of us.”

Aaron nodded. “Yeah, Tracey was telling me. What happened to Joseph?”

“Tammy got him right between the eyes,” Tracey said with open admiration.

The Sheriff sighed and shook his head. “That she did. Would have liked to have brought him in but I can’t deny Joseph Seed being dead solves a lot of problems.”

“Put a real dent in the faith of his followers,” Tracey said. “What’s left of them anyway.”

Aaron nodded slowly. “Guess Tammy deserved that shot. Poor second to Jacob but probably helped.”

“It did,” Tracey replied, patting him on the shoulder with a look on her face that said she knew what had happened. She then relaxed into a grin. “So, tell me about this Bliss dream of yours. I need a good laugh.”

Aaron chuckled and launched into an explanation of what he’d dreamed. About his role as an unnamed Captain, the twins, Nick and Kim’s grown up daughter, all of it. Once he was done, Tracey was giggling and the Sheriff was shaking his head with open amusement.

“I’ll give you this, Rook, you don’t do Bliss dreams by halves.”

“Tell me about it,” Aaron said dryly. “Mind you, I think part of my brain was trying to tell me I was dreaming?”

“Yeah?” Tracey said, “How so?”

“The radiation ended at the river,” he explained. “You know how it loops around the bulk of Hope County to the south, east and north. There’s only a small section in the west where it doesn’t.” Tracey and the Sheriff nodded and Aaron continued, “If I tried to cross the river, it was all radiation and I started feeling sick and had to go back. But on this side of the river, I was fine.”

“Radiation doesn’t work like that,” the Sheriff said with a nod of understanding.

“Exactly,” Aaron replied. “A lot of the rest of it was, at least, _plausible_ but the river barrier and whatever that shit was with Joseph and the apple was just plain weird.”

“I don’t think anything’s weirder than the idea of Hurk having a kid that he’s co-parenting with Sharky,” Tracey said, unable to stop her giggles from starting again.

Aaron laughed. “I don’t know. Even that made sense in the dream.”

“Just make sure I’m there when you tell the two of them about that part,” Tracey said, grinning.

“On that note, how you feeling, Rook?” the Sheriiff asked.

“A little sore but I’m okay.”

“Good. Could use your help sorting out the mess here.” The Sheriff smiled at him rather proudly. “These people respect you and God knows that’ll help with everything we have to sort out.”

Aaron immediately shifted around and eased himself onto his feet. He swayed for a moment as a bit of dizziness caught him off-guard then his head cleared and he nodded to the Sheriff. “I’m ready for duty.”

The Sheriff clapped him on the shoulder. “Good man. Let’s go.”

As the Sheriff lead the way out of the room and into the main part of the prison where there was something of an operations centre set up, Aaron felt the last of the Bliss dream fade away. And as entertaining as it had been, he wasn’t sorry to see it go.


End file.
